It Was An Accident
by Determine Artist
Summary: France had a meeting with his two friends Spain and Prussia and he brought his colony along. During the meet Chibi Canada had an accident, know sad and embarrassed, he hides from the adults, can France and his friends help this colony out or would their efforts be in vain.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

* * *

It was a pleasant day in France, the nation's personification was in a meeting with the personified Spain and Prussia, he also brought along his personified colony, so he can learn how to run things on his own, when he'd gotten older.

They were all sitting at a table; as the three adults was talking, the colonial child sat silently in his chair listening to the conversation.

Just then the little child suddenly felt the need to the restroom. He didn't want miss a thing, so he hold it in.

By each minute that passed by, he felt the urge growing stronger and stronger; now he was crossing his legs and shaking like, trying his hardest to hold it.

At that moment, France notice the little colony's struggle.

**"C'est quelque chose de mal, Mon ami**?" The France man asked.

"**Oh, excusez-moi**" The French colony answered, as he'd looked at France's; he then gotten down from his chair and walk towards the door knob.

Once he'd gotten there, he reached for the door Knob; he then feel something warm spreading down his legs, his feet, and on to the floor.

The adults stated at the scene.

He soon felt a feeling of relief, but it had quickly vanished; when he realized what happen. A pink shade soon covered his face and his soon water up.

"Canada?" Asked France spoke out, with a surprise expression his face.

The Colonial didn't look back, as tears run down his face and became a shade red. He then open and dashed out, closing the from behind.

"Canada, where are you going?" the French man asked as he and his friend ran after the little colonial.

The trio deciding spilt up; The Prussian had his little bird, Gilbird to help out in the search by flying around while the others ran.

* * *

After a few minutes they all meet up again.

"So did you find him **mi amigos**?" Asked Spain.

"**Non**, I did not" France answered, as he gave his friends depressed look.

"Cheap!" The yellow bird chirped.

"The awesome me did not find him, either" The Prussian answered, with frustrated look on his face. " #%$#!"

"Hey! Watch what your mouth! He could be listing to us!" France said as scowled at his friend.

"Sorry!" replied Prussia, as he gave friend an apologetic face.

At that moment France Asked "Hey, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" answered Spain as he and Prussia gave their French friend confused glances.

"Shhhh! Quiet!" Commanded France.

They all stood there quietly, until they heard faint sobbing sounds, coming from down the hall. The three nations went down the hall, until they had reached the origin of where the sounds was coming. Tree man stood outside of a closed restroom door.

"It's alright **Mon ami**, we're not mad at you, come out" France said, with a calm voice; trying to coax the little French colonial out his hiding place.

"**Non**!" Canada said as he continued crying.

"But, why?" Asked the nation. He had gotten no answer, just the sound of crying.

"The awesome me, thinks that little Birdie might be embarrassed that we might laugh at him" Prussia spoke out.

"Huh! Mon ami is this true?" Asked the French nation, wearing surprised look on his face.

"**Oui**!" The Young colony mange to speak out in the middle of his crying.

"Oh; Mon ami, we're not going to laugh at you. Right?" Asked the French man as he turn to face his friends.

"**Si,** **mi amigo**. We won't laugh at you" The Spaniard answered, with a smile on his face.

"**Ja** that would an unawesome thing to do, especially for an awesome person, such as myself" Prussia answered, with his usual smile.

"Cheap" Gilbrid chirped.

They soon heard the colonial asking "You promise?"

They all said yes. At that moment they head the crying slowly turn to sniffles. After a few seconds they saw door the open. The French colony walked out gradually. When he walk all the out, they all sawn the colonial looking miserable, with red, puffy eyes, tears coming down his face, sniffling and a water spot, Cleary visible in between his legs. He then started to cry, as scampered in front of caretaker.

France kneeled down to his colony and wrapped his arms around him. The upset colony then buried his whole face in the French man's shoulder.

"There, There. It's alright mon ami" said the France as head rub his hands up and down the child's head.

* * *

After several moments of letting the young colony clam down, France asked "Why didn't you tell me that you need to go, mon ami?"

He then heard quiet sniffling before answering "I 'am sorry **Monsieur** France, I know that this meeting for me to lean and you seem to Ignore me at times" he then went back to quietly sniffling.

"I 'am sorry, mon ami for making you feel that way" How about this" This had caught the small colonial's attention and made him look up at his caretaker. "You try to get my attention, when kind this happen again, if I don't then you have my permission to leave to use the bathroom and talk to me afterwards to fill in, what you had missed; How does that sound?"

"I'll help you too mi amigo" Spain said.

"They awesome me will help you out too, because I 'am just that awesome" Said Prussia, as he were his trade mark smirk on his face.

"Thank you everyone, I'll try that" The child said, as a slightly visible smile, had appeared on his face.

"Let's go home now and you out those dirty clothes and into some clean, we can picked up where we left off tomorrow. Would that be alright with you two?" France asked as he looked at two friends.

"Si! Mi amigos" the Spaniard said as he beamed at his two friends.

"Ja!" Prussia said, with his trade mark grin.

"Cheap" Gilbird chirped.

France then picked up his little colony and carried out of the building.

* * *

The next day, in the meeting the colony tried to get caretaker's attention, but in the end he had to walked out of there and have the three adults help fill him in on what he had miss. Next several days, it was the same, until he had mange to get his caretaker's attention. Every paused on they were doing and let the child go to do his business. He then came back and they resume were they left off.

* * *

**Spanish / English translations**

**mi amigos =** my friends

**Si mi amigo = **Yes my friend

**French / English translations**

**C'est quelque chose de mal, Mon ami = **Is anything wrong, my friend

**Oh, excusez-moi **= Oh, excuse me

**Non = **No

**Mon ami** = My friend

**Oui** = Yes


End file.
